


渎神

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	渎神

I.

中世纪的基督教蓬勃发展，随着精英在乡间的崛起，国王和王子们越来越将王位的合法性寄托于神的授予上。骑士的扈从在神坛前整夜祈祷，就会成为骑士。君主为了迎合大众的喜好，多次发动十字军东征前往耶路撒冷。大斋期间吃荤要处以死刑，亵渎神灵要判处监禁。教会成了欧洲大陆最富有权威的群体，支配者人们生活的方方面面，洗礼、婚嫁、葬礼都要由教皇、红衣主教、总主教、阁下、大主教、主教、神父负责。据说，人死后灵魂要去向何处，牧师也能投下决定性的一票…

 

天主教提倡禁欲修行，凡在教会神职人员，按照传统一律不允许结婚。

 

公元1070年1月，皇帝sehun IV世因插手主教的任免权被判对教会不恭，并出言不逊侮辱天主教，被教皇lay以破门律开除其天主教籍，并驱逐出罗马。

同月，皇帝sehun IV世只身前往意大利北部诺萨城堡，请求教皇原谅。

“不见！”

偌大的城堡内回荡着空旷，石砌的墙壁摸起来与外面呼啸的冰雪一样刺骨的冷，唯有大厅里壁炉里燃烧着木柴，伴随着火星轻微的爆炸声，光焰微微驱散寒冷。

正对着壁炉的是才上任的教皇lay，他已经取下了镶嵌着宝石的三重冠，全身只着白色镶金线的法袍与一双红鞋，深陷在柔软的紫色天鹅绒座椅里，苍白的脸上透露着愤怒，一双骨节分明的手紧握在扶手上，青筋骤起。

“他已经在雪里忏悔了三天三夜了”

一位神父从城堡外进来，身上还带着冰雪的寒冷。

教皇愠怒，胸膛剧烈起伏，半天都没有作声。

半晌，终于拖着疲惫的身躯从座椅上起身，命人将全套教服拿来为自己穿上，重新戴上沉重的三重冠。

“告诉他我在教堂里等他”

在雪里站立了三天三夜，皇帝几乎是被几个神父连拖带拽进的教堂，一身墨绿色的斗篷已经被风雪浸湿，全身狼狈，唯有脸上仍然带着与教皇一样同等愠怒的表情。

sehun跪在高大的白色耶和华雕像下，耶和华张开双臂，像是要给予这个被风雪蹂躏过的人以慈悲与救济。

lay站在雕像面前的高台上，红色的短披风，内里依然是白色镶金线的法袍，自上而下的俯视着臣服在主面前的sehun。

玻璃彩窗外风雪交加，伴随着泠冽的寒风呼啸而过。

他在等他暖和起来。

“你都忏悔清楚了？”良久，lay出声问，声音在整个教堂回荡。

sehun身体回暖，抬起被风雪打湿的头，仍旧是桀骜不驯的望向站在他面前的年轻教皇。

“是的，很清楚”

声音仍旧有点发抖，此刻他多希望有一杯葡萄酒来温暖他的五脏六腑。

“你可知道你不恭在哪”

“我不恭敬在不应随意插手教会任免主教的事”sehun不痛不痒的说，随即眼神一暗，勾起嘴角露出玩味的笑容直视着lay“更不该言语上觊觎教皇”

lay的脸上一阵红一阵白，紧紧的抿住嘴唇。

在性被视为如撒旦般邪恶的时代，这个英俊的皇帝从不掩饰自己肉体的欲望，而且还是对神职人员的欲望。

罪大恶极，该审判他下地狱。

不过sehun说的全都属实，既然他已经对自己犯下的错感到忏悔，lay作为教皇也没有理由不原谅他。

于是他从高台上下来，神情复杂的看着这张曾经也无数次出现在他不洁梦中的脸，准备俯下身在他额头上烙下一吻以示原谅。

“如果你承诺以后不再亵渎神明，我就代表万能的主原谅你”

sehun低着头，看不清表情，喃喃的回答了一句。

“你说什么？”lay没有听清楚，皱着眉弯下腰凑过去侧耳让sehun再说一遍。

sehun在lay看不见的地方勾起嘴角露出得逞似的笑，径直凑过去，将柔软的双唇贴上他粉红脆弱的耳廓。

“不亵渎神明，只亵渎你…”

说罢，就将湿润温热的舌头伸进了lay的耳朵里。

 

II.

 

性是邪恶的，只有通过圣母玛利亚的代祈祷，人类才可能得到救赎。  
——圣奥古斯丁

“啊！”

lay没有想到sehun会来这一套，连忙捂住敏感的耳朵，却没想到因为动作太大，自己的三重冠又太重，重心一个不稳，就直接跌坐在地上，背靠着耶和华底座的高台。

“这么敏感啊”

sehun是跪着的，对比着坐在地上的lay，已经高出一截，现在是轮到他俯看着lay了。

他按住lay想要起身的双腿，自己靠过去，将lay逼得全身贴在高台壁上。

sehun看着lay头上镶满宝石的象征教皇地位的三重冠，不屑的啧了一下，抬手将它取下来，随意的扔在地上，就着双臂将lay整个圈在他怀中狭小的空间里动弹不得。

lay红着脸，脸上露出隐忍的表情，侧过头去不看他。

“你说，训诫中为什么要提倡禁欲呢，性是一件多美好的事情啊”sehun闻着教皇身上的香气，鼻尖摩擦他细嫩的脖颈，语气下流又轻佻。

“你好狠啊，罚我在雪里站了三天三夜”说到这里，像是真的生气了一样，sehun发狠的咬了一下lay的耳廓，留下浅浅的牙印。

lay伸手想推开他，不料却被反手握住，皇帝带着他的手向自己的下身探去，摸到了鼓鼓的一包。

lay像触了电一样抖了一下，内心生出对眼前这个魔鬼的恐惧。

“可是一想到你的脸，我就浑身燥热，一点都不冷了”sehun柔软的嘴唇再次贴上lay略微冰凉的脖子，闷闷的笑了两声“好不容易今天只有我们两个人，要不要在你的主面前来试试我梦了一千遍的事”

意乱情迷中听到“主”，lay就像被一盆冷水从头到脚浇了个透，瞬间恢复了理智，扭头要反驳sehun。

然而这正中sehun的下怀，他等lay一转过来便扯着他的脸吻了上去，灵巧坚韧的舌头撬开lay的唇齿，勾着对方的舌头进出，将lay对他的反驳悉数卷进肚子里，霸道的侵略将lay弄的呼吸不畅，呜咽着嘴角流下银丝。

一边接吻，sehun的手也没闲着，三下五除二将教皇的红色短披风脱下扔远，然后着手开始解白色法袍的扣子，一颗又一颗，直到从头到脚三十几颗全部解完，露出包裹在里面的教皇完美的胴体。  
法袍半掩，sehun伸手将它脱去一边。

lay的全身泛着粉红色，胸膛跟着喘气上下起伏，下身居然已经有了抬头的趋势，这让sehun看了十分满意。

“你也想做吧，圣父陛下”sehun卷起左手轻轻撸动了一下lay粉红色的那根，lay眼泪汪汪，连忙摇头。

到现在心中还惦记着你那该死的上帝。

sehun撇撇嘴，自顾自的埋在lay的胸前，含住了殷红肿胀的肉粒，反复吮吸。

他听见lay发出隐忍的声音，也感觉到他难耐的扭动着腰。

sehun再接再厉，一路向下，一直到他半硬的，前端已经有水珠的性器。

他握着lay的分身，像亲吻上帝一样，在前端虔诚地烙下一吻，lay全身抖了抖。

sehun埋头收起牙齿，将他含入口中，在腿间起伏，教堂里全是吞咽的声音，lay皱着眉，拉紧了sehun的头发。

sehun想到他无数次亵渎教皇的幻想，无师自通的做着深喉，感觉时间差不多了，在顶端一吸，lay尽数释放，交代在sehun的手里。

羞耻和委屈涌上心头，lay面色潮红，竟是要哭了。

“别哭”

sehun凑上前去亲吻他丰满的睫羽，伸手握住他精致的脚踝，将其推到大腿根，露出娇嫩的后穴，用lay自己的体液当作润滑，将手指一根一根的放进去。

没有想到平时禁欲的教皇，身子柔软，敏感又淫荡。

用不着多余的挑逗，内里已经出水了，穴口一开一合，仿佛向sehun发出邀请。

 

III.

sehun将lay从冰冷的地上扶起来，将他身上唯一用来遮羞的法袍褪去，铺在两人膝下，握着lay的腰要他转过去。

“不要…不要再继续了…这样是会下地狱的…”

lay被sehun掐着腰，几乎是在恳求他。

sehun眼神冰冷，对教皇的劝诫充耳不闻，一手按住lay强迫他上身伏在冰冷的上帝雕像底座上，一手扶着自己已经硬的发疼的性器，对准教皇身后淫荡的小口，缓缓塞了进去。

紧的让他倒吸一口冷气。

lay的全身剧烈的颤抖着，手挣扎着想伸到后面去将sehun拔出来，每次都被他轻巧的拨开，徒劳而返。

sehun开始九浅一深的抽插起来，做着他脑海里已经做了一千多次的事情。

光是想着在圣洁的教堂里与圣洁的教皇做着这么肮脏龌龊的事，他就已经兴奋的全身轻轻发抖。

lay被他顶的一耸一耸的，饱满浑圆的臀部荡出阵阵臀波，被撞击的地方成了粉红色。

他咬着下唇，呻吟声却不自觉的从呼吸间跑出来。

sehun要不了几下就准确找到了他的敏感点，顶的他腰塌下去，形成好看的弧线，sehun用两只大手就能将其圈完。

他还不满意，拉起lay的上身让他向后仰，后背贴上自己的前胸，一边用大手去揉捏他白鸽一样的双乳，像吸血鬼一样咬住lay的脖子，用舌头舔舐，一路向上来到耳边。

“圣父…给我讲讲末日审判里，犯淫罪的人是什么下场”

lay满含热泪，被顶的灵魂出窍，sehun那根直直插入他的体内，时不时挠过他的敏感点以示存在感。

“会…会下地狱…下地狱啊”

“噢”sehun又发狠的顶了他一下，惹来lay大叫一声“那怎么样，才能不下地狱呢”

“祈祷、在主面前祈祷…”

sehun轻笑，带着身前的人换了个朝向，头顶就是庄严伟大的耶和华，他温热呼吸洒在lay的耳边。

“我们这不正跪着祈祷呢吗”

对神明的亵渎混杂着交媾的快感，让lay终于忍不住哭了出来，他再也不是天选的至圣圣父了，他犯了肉性的禁忌，会被上帝遗弃，要和撒旦一起堕入地狱，永生永世受折磨。

“放弃你愚蠢的信仰吧圣父，在你哭泣的时候你的上帝何曾来救过你”

sehun听到lay的哭声，反而更加兴奋，轻拉着他的头发，强迫他仰头直视着面前上帝的雕像，同时加快了身下的动作。

就算他是至圣圣父，是高高在上的教皇，归根到底，lay也是凡胎肉身，人类所拥有的七情六欲，他统统都有。

他皈依天主教，向主发誓他会将自己的肉体即灵魂奉献给信仰，可这并不代表他没有过邪恶肉欲的念头。

他也曾在午夜的时候做着欲火燎原不洁的梦，梦里每每出现的就是sehun那张英俊的脸，他与他赤身裸体交缠在一起，他的呼吸进入他的体内，他想他一定是路西法，长着光芒万丈天使的脸庞，却诱惑着他犯下不可饶恕的原罪，却又在梦醒时感到羞愧万分，跪在冰凉的地板上忏悔，苦苦哀求主的原谅。

lay问自己信奉主以来是否快乐。

一点也不，他从灵魂里厌恶这种禁欲单调的生活。

他享受那些不洁的梦吗？

主无处不在，但在梦里，那是他唯一能做回自己的机会。

那什么时候才算真正的快乐呢？

当下，现在。

“你看清楚，现在我才是你的上帝”sehun在他耳边发出低沉的喘息声。

lay射在高台壁上，浑浊的液体沿着石壁往下流，他却感觉自己解脱了。

教会说性是邪恶的，是不洁的，流连于肉性的人会被审判下地狱。

那就去他妈的天堂吧，此刻的他只想和sehun融为一体，让他进入自己的身体，成为自己的血液，化为自己的骨骼，融进自己的灵魂。

“你不是上帝”lay转头说，他的全身在高潮后微微的痉挛着，声音却比刚才冷静了许多，“你和我，我们都得下地狱——”

随即他出人意料的主动吻上sehun的唇，勾着他的舌头进出，比sehun都要熟练。

lay将sehun从自己体内退出来，用手撑着坐上了雕像底座，张开双腿，用眼神向皇帝发出邀请。

sehun再一次埋进他的体内，重复着刚才抽插的动作，lay不再压抑，闭上眼睛，遵从灵魂的旨意，大声的呻吟出来，他将双腿搭在sehun有力的大腿上，蹬掉象征尊贵地位的红鞋，用圆润的脚趾头去摩擦sehun光洁的后背，一只手拉住上帝雕像的脚踝固定自己，另外一只手将sehun的头按下来与他接吻。

若是主一早便知他的梦境，他注定要下地狱，那现在的他不知再死死守住贞洁的意义在哪里。

sehun快要释放的时候，想退出lay的体内，不料lay却曲起小腿环住他精壮的腰，不让他动弹。

“给我…都给我”

sehun尽数释放在他体内，lay还不满足的扭动着腰肢，没等sehun拔出来，又重新精神起来，继续开始第二轮的进攻。

教堂内灯火通明，巨大的上帝雕像仍然目视前方，张开双手拥抱着他在世俗受苦受难的子民。

God creats all,God sees all.

雕像下是两具纠缠在一起的裸体，春宵苦短，切莫蹉跎了好光阴。

人间如此快活，何必要费心尽力上天堂？

愿主保佑你！

 

 

The End.


End file.
